


Life's Not Fair

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, before kh3 release, headcanons, im in a glass case of emotion and dont know how to get out, reaction to newest trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Lea's just lost everyone.





	Life's Not Fair

 

    The news…Lea had been afraid of it since he’d seen Saïx’s yellow eyes, then heard that Sora was running into more yellow-eyed organization members. But he’d hoped it wouldn’t be true because _he_ should’ve been safe, inside Sora’s heart. It had to be a replica. It just had to be.

    Kairi’s sympathetic face wasn’t helping. She reminded him of someone, someone he couldn’t remember, someone important.

    Roxas was possessed. Ienzo had yet to come up with any leads. Sora just kept finding out information that made the whole situation scarier and worse, with no leads on Xehanort. Riku wasn’t any better off. And Lea was…lost. Empty. Alone. All three people he’d ever loved had been stolen from him by a crazy time-traveler who was only out to destroy the universe. It wasn’t _fair_.

    Lea couldn’t help the tears, couldn’t stop them, and honestly after all the years of not being able to _feel_ enough to cry, he didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> so who the hell else got flatlined by that trailer


End file.
